School Play
by Slytherin Witch
Summary: Bra gets Pan, Marron, Goten and Trunks to try out for there school play. What will happen at the tryouts?


Here is another story by me. I just kindof thought it up today and thought, "Hey, this would be fun to write." Enjoy reading it then please review!  
Oh yeah I don't own dragonball z/Gt. characters or any songs I might use.  
  
  
School Musical  
Written by Alyson, (TksGrl)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The tryouts  
  
"Class settle down please. Get into your chairs. Class is about to start," my teacher said.  
We all went back to our seats. This was the most boring class of the day, History. My teacher would always drown on about boring things. I sat down and positioned myself to sleep. It became my favorite thing to do in class.  
"Now, before we start class I have a couple announcements to say. First of all this is my last week here. I am getting married and taking the rest of the year off."  
My head popped up at that. This would be the last week with a boring teacher. I silently screamed yes.  
"And the second is from the drama department. The school is putting on a musical. Tryouts will be today after school. The play is Grease."  
I smiled at the thought of this. I could get all my friends to try out and we could be in the musical. This might not be bad. I fell into my thought of this as my teacher started the lesson.  
  
(After school)  
"Hey Pan. Hey Marron".  
"Hey Bra!" They both said.  
"Lets go try out for the school musical."  
"What?! I don't think that's a good idea." Pan said.  
"Oh come on Pan. Please!"  
"I will," Marron siad.  
"Please Pan," I begged.  
"Fine only if the guys will."  
I smiled at this," Okay I'll go get them. Meet you guys there."  
I ran off to find Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Trunks! Goten! Wait up!" I screamed after them.  
They stopped immediately.   
"What is it Bra?"  
"We are all trying out for the school musical. Come on tryouts are right now."  
"Bra, we're not trying out."  
"I already put your names in. Lets go."  
"Bra, I will get you back for this."  
"Goten, what's up? You're not talking."  
"Nothing. Lets go."  
  
(At tryouts)  
"Next up, Bra Briefs."  
I walked on stage. I was the last to try out. I wasn't nervous. This would be easy.  
"Bra will you please sing us a song."  
I quickly thought of a song.  
"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true. Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away, above the chimney top, that's where you'll find me. Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh, why can't I? Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh, why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow why, Oh, why can't I?"  
I finished my song and looked at the judges. They were all smiling and nodding their heads. I had a good feeling that I got a part in the musical.  
"Thank you Bra. The results will be posted in a few minutes. Please all wait outside." A judge said.  
I walked off stage and to my friends.  
  
(A few minutes later)  
The judges walked out of the room.  
"The results are posted. You may all check if you got a part. For those who did, we will meet here after school on Thursday".  
I rushed in and to the list. I was the first one there.  
"Bra, what does it say?" Pan asked.  
"Okay, Trunks you got a part. You are playing Kenickie. Marron, you got a part too. You're playing Frenchy. Pan! You got the part of Rizzo. Goten, oh my god, you are starring as Danny. And I...I...oh my god! I got the starring part of Sandy!"  
I started to jump up and down and squeal with delight. Marron and Pan came over too and started squealing with me. I was the star of the play! Pan and Marron got good parts too! This was going to be so much fun!  
  
-End of chapter 1-   
  
Well that's what I got so far. It was a bit rushed but I wanted to get that part over with. Coming in the future, chapters will be the practices and then the play. It will go into a lot of detail of the play. I'll try my hardest to get the next parts out soon. Now read and review!   
  
  



End file.
